Iron Maiden (Karen) (Earth-9997)
; formerly a member of the Skull's army | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-9997 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Buckingham Palace, London, Great Britain, United Kingdom; New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former scientist | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by Terrigen Mists released in Earth's atmosphere | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Krueger; Alex Ross; John Paul Leon | First = Earth X Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = Much of the past of the being who would become known as Iron Maiden is mostly unknown, her first name is Karen, and she was a scientist that worked on Reed Richards' project to power the entire world using Vibranium. One day, Karen was accidentally knocked into a vat of Vibranium which caused a chain reaction which caused all the Vibranium transmission towers to transmit the explosion that was caused at her station. For the longest time, Reed thought that the Vibranium beacon explosion caused the mutation of all of humanity. This turned out to be incorrect as it was later revealed to be the Terrigen Mists released into the Earth's atmosphere. Said Terrigen Mists caused Karen to mutate as well and her exposure to Vibranium initiated her mutation into a super human. The result left her trapped in a sheet of malleable Vibranium that covered her entire body. Unaware of her full potential, at first Karen was able to create energy weapons out of her hands, mold the Vibranium around her body and fly. She would not be able to to fully control Vibranium until much later, and as a result she would believe that she was trapped in a shell of armor made of Vibranium, and therefore that is exactly what happened as the nature of mutation on Earth-9997 is partially effected by ones subconscious ideas. She would eventually be made a slave of the Skull, who would force her to become his body guard, and dubbed her Iron Maiden, mostly because he loved the band of the same name. She would be forced to do his own biding, partaking in the Skull's slow travel to across America. She would break up Daredevil's circus, battle Namor, and defend Skull from Captain America. When the Skull's forces reached New York, the Skull would dispatch Iron Maiden to battle Venom when she tried to stop his forces, until he was able to take control of Venom. During her time in New York, Iron Maiden became attracted to Spiders Man. She would end up battling for the Skull during Captain America's battle against the Skull's forces, which ended in the Skull's death which freed everyone who he enslaved. After the defeat of the Skull and the destruction of the Celestial Embryo in Earth's core, Iron Maiden remained in New York for the next three years, her whereabouts and activities at this time are unrevealed, however she would become distanced from Spiders Man as he became involved with the Church of Immortus, a group who Iron Maiden likened to the Skull and his slaves. She would soon be followed by the Jade Dragon who developed a crush on her. At the high of the Church's popularity, and their active involvement in the destruction of the Human Torches which were then burning the Terrigen Mists out of the air, Iron Maiden was contacted telepathically by Cable, one of the last living telepaths on Earth following the mass genocide of telepaths that occurred during the psychic birth of the Skull. Cable had summoned her to the Savage Land, where his techno-organic virus had taken over his whole body leaving him a giant mass under the Sentinel City which was built by Magneto. There Iron Maiden and Jade Dragon would become prisoners during the continuing conflict between the Toad and Magneto, whose powers and attitudes had switched during the repolarization of the planet, turning the Toad into a tyrannical ruler of Sentinel City and Magneto the bumbling lackey. They would eventually be freed by the new Black Bolt and the Iron Men -- robots based on the final group of Avengers -- and during the conflict, Iron Maiden would be taught by Cable how to control Vibranium so that she could reverse the power switch between Magneto and Toad to end the Toad's reign of terror. Cable then revealed to Iron Maiden that he had sought her out to go to the bodies of the Eternals who had been encased in Vibranium years ago when the planet they relocated too birthed a Celestial destroying the planet, trapping all the Eternals in Vibranium. Cable asked Iron Maiden to use her control of Vibranium to free the Eternal known as Cybele - who can transmute matter - and could free Cable from his current prison. After the Sentinel City situation was resolved, Iron Maiden would help the New York's heroes battle the resurrected Absorbing Man when he literally absorbed all of Manhattan. After Absorbing Man was defeated, Iron Maiden would later travel into space with an army of Iron Men in order to fulfill her promise to Cable to free the Eternals. Presently it is unknown if she succeeded in her mission. | Powers = Iron Maiden is the "master of vibranium", she had full control over the element, allowing her to control it mentally, reshape it and meld it to her own will. At first she was limited to only the Vibranium that coated her own body. She could not unmask her face, however she was able to meld her hands into weapons which she could fire energy blasts from, create binding tentacles and other melee and energy weapons. She also has used her Vibranium shell to hold in gasses such as oxygen allowing her to travel in space. She had a certain level of energy projection, firing energy blasts from her hands and the ability to fly, however the full extent of these abilities, and the limits of her control over Vibranium is unknown. She has shown the ability to control Vibranium over the region of the Savage Land and also distribute an amount of Vibranium out of the mass of the Absorbing Man's gigantic body and distributing it to the parts of the planet after it's polarization was offset by the destruction of the Celestial embryo. | Abilities = Iron Maiden is an accomplished scientist of an unknown degree, and probably has a background in the science behind the element of Vibranium. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Iron Maiden's weakness stemmed from the understanding how her powers worked, and until her mind was opened by Cable, she had no idea the full extent of her abilities. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Metal Body Category:Tentacles Category:Flight Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Skull Thrall